underfell_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum
"What he lacks in magic, he makes up for in strength. Stay on his good side, kiddos." Quantum is a strong, one-minded skeleton. He is originally from Quantumtale, and tries his hardest to be the caretaker of Griffen. He's a determined, and threatening kind of person, though he can learn to befriend/love those around him. Profile Appearance Quantum is a bulky, thick-boned skeleton. He stands at about 9.4', with scars, scrapes, and cracks lined up and down his body. He has a noticible scar on his left eye, reaching up and backwards like a spideweb. His eyes are usually white, though they change with magical emotion. He has needle-point teeth and an artificial tounge, as well as a black molten liquid he calls 'tar' or 'spit'. Quantum is usually found wearing a red and black jacket that has white fluff outlining the hoodie, over either a white muscle-shirt or nothing. For pants, he wears short sweat-pants with two white stripes going down either pantleg. Over his mouth, he wears a pitch black, torn scarf, presumably used to keep his 'spit' in when talking. Quantum's 'gear'- starting from top to bottom- includes a Half-visor, Tar, Jet Wings, Gauntlet, and Boots. Personality Quantum is one of the few remaining front-line monsters of the Monster and Human war in Quantumtale. One of the only reasons he survived was due to his studies in human souls and technology along that line. He is a 'jump first, look later' kind of being, and usually becomes too determined, too soon. Though, that's what's on the outside. If you look heard enough, he can be charming and relaxed as well as kind-hearted. He holds to his word, and rarely leaves anyone behind. Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities Quantum can be a very formidable enemy when he wants to be. Like stated before, he's not very strong in magical attacks, but he does have several tehcnological tricks up his sleeve. Of the magic that he can use, he can summon knives and manipulate them as he pleases. He also has control of Determination, and can use this to boost his attacks. This is due to switching 'powers' with Griffen, a Frisk. Though he's very strong, he has a few fatal weaknesses. One of them being that he can be persuaded. He can also become bored and frankly, not want to fight anymore. Not only that, but he also has several pressure points along his spine and shoulders. Ironically, he's very ticklish. Fight Technology Quantum holds several weapons on him at all times, be it his wings or his enormous knife, he's very likely to be prepared. His first attack is nearly always his knife. This will commence like Asgore's scythe phase. Next would be his smaller knives, used like Papyrus's bones in his fight. Usually what will follow are what he calls 'Cookies'. They're small robots that scurry around like spiders and attach themselves to the offender. In short, his battles are like if Mettaton, Papyrus, and Chara fought together. Battle Each battle will progress differently, and Quantum's attacks adapt to the time, place, and person. Usually, he uses his weaker attacks first, though even that could knock a Chara down to half health after a few turns. Relationships Papyrus Quantum's brother was murdered early on in his life. He never really got to know him, but likes to think he would have loved him. Fell Quantum and Fell never really had a good relationship, although Quantum has come to 'understand' Fell. They're not exactly friends. More like tolerated accentuates. Quantum would have easily killed him off years ago if Griffen weren't so attached to him. Griffen Griffen was rather young when they first met, and ever since they've grown to love each other like a family, although, in previous years, Quantum had attempted to be more than friends, killing and resetting Griffen if things didn't go his way. Moon Moon is one of the few people Quantum actually loves, and would easily die for. Since they met, Quantum has always had an eye for her, although they never really clicked until later. Kaylee Quantum and Kaylee's relationship is somewhat jumpy. He met Kaylee way back before the war. She was his neighbor's daughter, and Griffen's best friend. When the war came around, Quantum accidentally killed her, expecting her to reset like Griffen does. Instead, she turned into a ghost, and now inhabits a robotic body, just like Mettaton. He's always felt regret for killing her at a young age of 7, but the two of them came to terms after years of separation. Gallery Griffell Tower.gif|This is Quantum's original design, and one of the first drawings ever made for him. Bike UF Gang.png|A full-body drawing of Quantum (in red, steering). Fell is done for..png|Semi-full body drawing that includes Quantum (From left to right; Fell, Quantum, Griffen, Turquoise)